Wake up
by stargleek12
Summary: Chris meets his new co star Darren . They devolp feelings .They hve to learn how to hide it from the world . CrissColfer


Chapter 1

"Wake up!" Chris heard as he was slowly opening his eyes to his boss poking him on the side. '"OUCH!" Chris said as he was sitting up to see a calmed Ryan Murphy . "Ha that should tell you not to sleep on the job again." Chris was still pissed. "Now was there anything I needed to know, besides I thought we didn't have to do another scene until later ?" Chris asked with a still pissed face. " Yea but I think I finally found a Blaine ,and I want you to meet him . Now." Ryan said as he walked Chris out of his trailer. "So, you want me to meet him now. What's his name?" "Darren Criss "Chris was almost sure that he had heard this guy's name before . Then it came clear to him ,'It's the guy from AVPM!'. "So what are we gonna do with this 'Blaine 'character ? " "Were planning on making him a regular, if everything works out smoothly." Chris and Ryan walk to his office to see a semi-short curly haired guy with a smile. "Hi ,I'm Darren! Nice to meet you!" Chris shook his hand "Likewise!" Ryan interrupted with his boss-man like words. "Let's get this show on the rode shall we? " Ryan said as he broke the eye contact form Darren and Chris . "Ok ,Chris start at page 5 and Darren end it at line 6 ." Both of the boys nodded. They went through their lines like professionals (they were ,but still..) . Darren said his last line and Ryan ended with a 'cut!'. "Nice job Chris and Darren. Chris I want you to show Darren around the set, you know just to get to know each other so you won't be complete strangers to each other." Ryan walked to the door opening it to let the boys out. "Bye Ryan" "Bye Mr. Murphy" They both said as they walked out of the door.

"Ok. So I guess I'm supposed to show you around since I don't really know you yet, now would be a fantastic time to do so." Chris says as he tries not to be so obvious at the fact that he does in fact have a bit of a crush on Darren. Darren smiles, with a hint of a giggle. "Um well for starters, I am 24,I have been told that I look like a puppy ,I have written songs for a musical , I have the exact height of a hobbit, and I have an obsession for Disney .What about you?" Darren says as he sits down on a nearby bench that sits in front of the trailers. Chris joins him as he looks into Darren's eyes. "Ok. Let's see, I am sarcastic, I am NOT a Disney freak like some of us "Darren laughed then regained eye contact. "I love Oprah, o yea and I'm gay." Darren chuckled looking away from Chris and into the sky. "OK, well hello Mr. 'O,yea and I'm gay ' ,nice to meet you I'm Mr. 'Disney freak'." Darren said as he held out his hand so that Chris could shake it. "Nice to meet you,so when exactly did you decide to audition for glee ?" Chris said looking at Darren. "Umm. Well it started off as me wanting to audition but then when I finally got the part of Blaine I guess I got more involved into it" .Chris nodded while Darren was just staring into Chris' eyes the exact same way he was. "So Mr. Gay when did you decided to start calling yourself that ?" Chris' eyebrows shot up. "O my gosh I'm soo sorry for overstepping, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Darren said with an apologetic look on his face, while he was looking up at Chris. "Its ok, I mean I guess it just happened. I realized that guys would always have a better place in my heart than girls so I did the math and my solution was that I am indeed gay." Chris said this looking at Darren, then he laughed. So Darren couldn't help but also laugh. "Why are we laughing?" Darren asked. "Because I barely know you and I'm talking like I've known you forever" Chris looks at the sky the same as Darren to look at the colliding clouds. "See! That was the point of this , I feel so comfortable around you ." Chris and Darren smile Chris stands up taking Darren's hand . "Come on ,I'm taking you to get coffee since you feel soo comfortable around me.." Chris says with a wink,and Darren stands with a smirk.


End file.
